


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 3

by AzureAngel2



Series: "I will never marry", a series of Sheev Palpatine vignettes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: A gentleman in his golden years is at the beach. His niece just married the man of her dreams: a dwarf. But she is as happy as a fairy tale princess. It is true love. Therefore he is happy for her. But he is also busy erecting an Empire, a slow and tedious occupation.Time frame: The story takes place 30 BBY.Planet of choice: CorelliaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 3

**Title:** “I will never marry”, a Sheev Palpatine vignette with several parts

**Story 3:** _“Shells in the ocean”_

 

The waves clash against the shore. A calming sound. You are bare feet and wear a swimming trunk only. None of your fancy robes for the senate. Sunglasses protect your eyes.

You do wonder if any of your trillion citizens would recognize you right now. They know your face from daily HoloNet broadcasts and your official government speeches only. Sheev Palpatine, the private person, is an enigma to them. And you better keep it this way. Not only for Nagina, your beloved niece.

The Republic is like a Perlote tree, growing in a swamp of corruption. You spent more than a quarter of your life to injure the trunk. You did not cut it in one place, oh no. There are different injuries in several parts, too many to spot really. And your work is not done yet.

Slowly, you walk closer towards the water.

Apart from you and the newly weds nobody is around on this isle. Money usually buys you all the privacy that you need. The rest is well placed blackmail.

With a smile you bent over and pick up a shell.

It seems ages ago that you have been at a beach, enjoying yourself with innocent pleasures. Normally, you go for more dark and sinister occupations.

You hold on to the shell. It reminds you of the skin of a certain Umbaran you keep at your side. Your well-trained pet.

Nagina never was this way, not even as a teenager. Even though she is manageable and agreeable, she stays a person with a wilful personality.

You turn around to her honeymoon hut.

Since twelve hours she is inside there with her husband Barin.

A grin splits over your face.

You are happy that they found one another. An unusual couple, true, but love is a riddle for you anyway.

Of course you love your niece, but within the confinements of a Sith lord. Affection is difficult. It makes you vulnerable.

When you had Anakin Skywalker's mother taken and killed by a well-chosen Tusken tribe, you witnessed the young men's devastation. It was then, when you asked yourself what would happen if you would ever lose Nagina to death's embrace.

“You are blood of my blood,” you mutter with your left hand cramped right above your fast beating heart. “Flesh of my flesh.”

Barin Samye has been allowed to marry her, but your rights are much older. She is your little sunshine.

When you close your eyes, you are straight back in the Lake Country of Naboo. On the meadow where Nagina has been born thirty years ago. It felt so wonderful holding her little body. Normally only the acquisition and yielding of power makes you so level headed.

You remember some lines of a childhood classic your niece is found of.

With the shiny shell in your hand you walk straight into the water until it reaches your knees. Then you start to quote word for word.

_“I like to watch them. They fill me with joy. The first I felt it I thought I was going to die. I said to the Red Bull I must have them, all of them, all there are. For nothing makes me happy but their shining and their grace. So the Red Bull caught them. Each time I see the unicorns, my unicorns, it is like that morning in the woods and I am truly young, in spite of myself. “_

Nagina is your unicorn, your treasure. You allow others to bathe in her light – the Anils, her countless foster siblings, the children she works with and all the friendships that she has forged – but she will always be your only kin left.

The boy, hot-headed and difficult, is but an experiment you conducted. You have no real feelings for him. Into a Sith apprentice he might turn one day, if he survives the trials you have in mind for him. But your pride is reserved for one person only.

You take the shell and throw it back into the sea.

There are times you wish you could conjure a real unicorn for your niece. She would love that very much. But Sith magic does not work that way.

You turn around, because you feel a loving gaze resting on you.

Nagina, only draped into a thin bed sheet, stands on the veranda of her hut.

You wave at her and she waves back, still glowing from the aftermath of gentle love making. It was not your intention to spy on her, but her feelings leaked into your own mind.

Chuckling, you step out of the water.

Barin appears next to his wife and swings up to the banister.

They embrace and then they kiss.

He may be a small person, but he loves her with the strength and intensity of three men.

Slowly, you walk towards the hut.

When Barin's lips leave Nagina's, he faces you. “ _Steve_ , old boy,” he grins. “Fancy dinner with us?”

“You two must be absolutely ravished,” you probe, not at least annoyed with his nickname for you.

Barin, who notices your discovery, winks at you. “You have no idea, _Steve_.”

You start to climb the seven wooden steps. “The two of you better get dressed.” You have trouble to ignore the tiny love bites that your niece has all over her. “I set the table for us.”

Elegantly, Barin glides down. “Sure thing!”

You find his golden underpants interesting, but you cannot admire them for long because he reaches up to Nagina and hand in hand they walk into the bedroom again. Not much later you hear her giggle and protest weakly.

Getting dressed might take a while longer, but you are okay with that.

During the Maul crisis you niece made a lot of drama on Scarif, telling you that she would die as an old maid.

“Look at you now, sunshine,” you smile, a real smile.

Then you saunter into the kitchen and pour yourself a glass of Corellian whiskey. In silent salute you raise the glass to the bride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather Dale  
> Quotes from the Fantasy book “The Last Unicorn” by Peter S. Beagle (1968)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
